Tu beso
by Rainie de Forest
Summary: Emily cree que ha encontrado el amor. De hecho, son apenas los minutos que quedan para que se conozca su futuro matrimonio con un magnate estadounidense. ¿Habrá algo que pueda hacerla cambiar de opinión? ¿Un beso, tal vez? (RusFemAme) (Insinuación de UsaxFemUsa)


**¡Hola a todos!**

**He vuelto a escribir RusFemAme porque he vuelto a hablar con mi musa. Y como estaba un poco decaída por problemas personales (que obviamente no voy a airear por aquí), pues va super dedicadísimo a ella (aunque todos los rusfemame que escribo van dedicados a ella por meterme en el mundillo de esta pareja). Nit, corazón, que espero que te guste y te alegre un poco el día ^^**

**Y a los demás, espero que también os guste y me digáis que opináis de él. Creo que es obvio que Hetalia no me pertenece y blablabla. La historia sí. Y la época... Bueno, cada uno puede situarlo dónde quiera, pero a mi me gusta pensar que está situado por 1920-1930, más o menos... Antes de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.**

**1 besito a todos muy grande  
Ciao~~**

* * *

El viento del invierno se había vuelto cada vez más y más frío, llegando a helar la sangre caliente de cuantas personas estuvieran en el exterior, aunque no fuera más que un mínimo y escueto contacto. La gente proveniente de los escalafones inferiores, se calentaba como podía en sus casas, ya fuera cerca de la lumbre o de las estufas, cerca de los radiadores o con montones de mantas.

Y sin embargo, todo aquello parecía tan lejano en otros lugares de la ciudad. De hecho, en la mansión de Lady Smirnov, nadie podría tan siquiera imaginarse las penurias de las otras clases de población. Allí, todo era majestuoso, brillante, esplendoroso; sacado de un cuento de hadas. Ricas paredes blancas decoradas con pan de oro en las molduras, suelos de mármol pulido y brillante, que reflejaban las siluetas de los invitados. Del techo, grandes y brillantes lámparas de araña, compuestas por miles y miles de lágrimas de cristal, caían con gracia y delicadeza sobrevolando la estancia e iluminando con calidez la estancia de proporciones considerables.

Todo se había dispuesto para que aquella noche fuera inolvidable. La hija pequeña de Lady Smirnov se iba a comprometer aquella misma noche con un magnate del continente americano. Algo que, sin lugar a dudas, llenaba de orgullo a la mujer y a su marido. Sin embargo, la pequeña –que hacía tiempo que había abandonado ese apelativo– no era su hija biológica, sino el fruto de una aventura de su marido con una joven estadounidense la cual había fallecido a causa de unas fiebres. Era obvio que, tras conocer la muerte de la mujer y la suerte que correría la niña, se hiciera cargo de ella. Y, aunque había sido el fruto de una relación extramarital, Lady Smirnov no pudo más sino adorar a la pequeña.

Cualquiera que la viera, coincidiría en lo mismo. La joven tenía una belleza que quitaba el hipo y nada tenía que envidiar a la de las jóvenes más solicitadas durante aquella temporada –o de temporadas pasadas–. Tenía el cabello rubio algo oscuro que se asemejaba a las placas doradas que decoraban las molduras del majestuoso salón, que caía cuales bucles de oro en su espalda siempre que lo llevaba suelto. La piel clara y suave que, en cuanto recibía la caricia de unos pocos rayos de sol, se volvía del tono tierno del melocotón. Y sus ojos… Dos hermosas gemas azules, cual zafiros como muchas personas las habían llegado a describir, brillaban bajo unas tupidas y oscuras pestañas, que refulgían con fuerza siempre que una sonrisa surcaba su cara. _Kukla,_ llegaron a denominarla. Una muñeca de porcelana, de esas que se hacían a mano y que resultaban casi inalcanzables para cualquier persona.

En aquel mismo momento, las parejas bailaban al son del cuarteto de música, que tocaba en una de las esquinas de la habitación sobre una plataforma de madera brillante un vals alegre y divertido. Y la pequeña hija de Lady Smirnov bailaba con un joven apuesto que había pedido permiso a Lord Smirnov, mientras soltaba alguna que otra risa cada vez que alguno de los dos se equivocaba.

–¿Sucede algo, querido? –preguntó la mujer acercándose a su marido y mirando con una sonrisa la pista de baile. Lord Smirnov negó con la cabeza y sonrió. Sus cabellos oscuros y sus ojos azules llamaban la atención de cuantas personas llegaran a posar la vista en él.

–Parece mentira que sea la última en abandonar el nido –dijo reprimiendo un suspiro. Sintió la mano de la mujer apretando cariñosamente la suya y sonrió–. Lo hemos hecho bien, ¿no?

–Lo mejor posible –contestó ella.

La pieza se acabó y los bailarines irrumpieron en aplausos y vítores hacia la orquesta que saludaba antes de volver a comenzar con otra pieza. Lord Smirnov se giró y besó la mano de su mujer, antes de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

–Gracias –contestó ganándose una mirada de curiosidad de la mujer–, por cuidarla y aceptarla como otro más de nuestros hijos. No muchas habrían aceptado a un crío fruto de una relación…

–Es igual. Es imposible no querer a Emily –murmuró observando como la chica sonreía a su pareja y volvía caminando hacia ellos–. Simplemente, es imposible no caer rendido a sus encantos y su simpatía.

Emily volvió con bastante celeridad a su lado y, tras despedirse de su acompañante, miró a sus padres con una sonrisa.

–¿Puedo saber qué es eso que andáis cuchichando? Espero que no sea sobre mí o me sentiré muy decepcionada –añadió con una sonrisa. Nada podría estropearle semejante momento de felicidad.

–Nada en especial, _malyy_. ¿Te estás divirtiendo?

–Mucho. Aunque no veo a Alfred por aquí –repuso alzando la mirada por encima de las cabezas de la gente en busca de su prometido–. ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

Lord Smirnov soltó una pequeña risa y negó con la cabeza.

–Nada malo. Seguramente esté en el salón de caballeros. Ya sabes, apurando sus últimos minutos como soltero –Emily frunció el ceño–. Vamos, Emy, tranquila. Alfred te quiere mucho.

–Pues si tanto me quiere, ¿por qué no está aquí conmigo? –murmuró enfadada–. Da igual, iré a buscarle y le traeré hasta aquí para que baile conmigo. Es nuestra fiesta y todavía no hemos cruzado palabra alguna.

Y así, con paso resuelto, dio media vuelta haciendo que la cola de su vestido se enroscara sobre sus piernas y después comenzara a deslizarse por el suelo de mármol, a medida que se alejaba de sus padres y salía del salón. Emily todavía no llegaba a comprender cómo había caído en las redes de Alfred F. Jones. Era un joven apuesto, aunque de comportamiento extravagante. Sabía que el boom de los comics estaba en auge en Estados Unidos, pero no por ello una persona adulta –y hasta cierto punto madura y cabal– pensara que era uno de esos superhéroes que estaban esperando a que algún villano apareciera para poder hacer justicia y que el bien sobreviviera al mal. Una tontería en su opinión. Pero el caso es que, si bien no creía estar enamorada –al menos no cien por cien segura de dicho pensamiento–, se sentía a gusto y cómoda con su presencia.

Sabía bien que todos aquellos cuentos en los que leía sobre el amor verdadero, sobre las mariposas en el estómago y el cómo el corazón se aceleraba con rapidez eran mentira. No porque no creyera en el amor –que lo hacía–, pero pensaba que el amor tenía que ver con la amistad. Una amistad fuerte y duradera que soportara cualquier golpe bajo que el destino procurara asestarle. Pasó las escaleras del vestíbulo que daban al piso superior y se introdujo con sigilo por uno de los pasillos, buscando alguna pista que le diera el paradero de la sala de caballeros –la cual habían cambiado porque su padre se negaba en hacerlo en su despacho, decisión que ambas mujeres habían aplaudido–. Una nube de humo grisáceo, un fuerte olor, unas cuantas risas graves y estruendosas. Cualquier cosa.

Y, cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar su objetivo –cuya puerta brillaba con la calidez de la luz de la chimenea y los apliques de luz de las paredes–, una mano se enroscó en su cintura y la introdujo en una habitación solitaria y oscura. No le hacía falta saber qué habitación era, estaba más que claro que era el cuarto de baño de invitados –uno de tantos de los que había en la planta baja–, por la frialdad del ambiente. Sin embargo, lo que no sabía era quién la había detenido en su afán de completar su misión.

Las manos que la sujetaban con firmeza eran grandes y frías, podía sentirlo a través de la suave, fina y delicada tela de seda de su vestido, y pertenecían a un hombre que permanecía en completo silencio.

–¿Quién…? –comenzó a preguntar pero una de esas manos, con más delicadeza de la que pudo imaginar por el tirón que había sufrido, la acallaron.

El desconocido cerró la puerta alargando un pie y volvió a su posición inicial, haciendo que Emily tragara saliva ruidosamente. ¿Y si era un loco? ¿Un asesino? No. Desechó esas ideas de su mente y cogió aire –lo más profundamente que pudo–. Fue a abrir la boca para volver a preguntar pero escuchó una voz grave, fría y cálida a partes iguales, con tintes de misterio rodeándola, haciéndole una pregunta.

–¿Tienes miedo? –preguntó quedamente. No fue más que un susurro, palabras que fácilmente en el exterior o en una habitación concurrida habrían pasado completamente desapercibidas. Pero, que sin embargo, habían conseguido lo inimaginable. Que un escalofrío le recorriera todo el cuerpo. Desde la puta de los pies hasta el último cabello de su cabeza. Y no fue un escalofrío de terror. Negó con la cabeza y casi pudo imaginar cómo aquel desconocido se inclinaba hacia ella, reduciendo el espacio entre ellos considerablemente–. ¿Quieres marcharte? –preguntó nuevamente.

¿Quién era aquella persona? Su cabeza no lograba comprender el porqué de sus acciones o palabras. La metía en un cuarto de baño, a oscuras y completamente solos, no la soltaba en ningún momento y le hacía tales preguntas en una voz tan suave que no podía ser mala persona. Era imposible odiar a alguien que hablara tan cariñosamente. Pero ella estaba prometida. No debería de estar con ningún hombre a solas. Una parte de ella estaba nerviosa, deseaba marcharse, pero la otra era más fuerte y la instaba a quedarse y saciar su curiosidad. Necesitaba saber –no sabía el porqué– todo sobre este desconocido.

–¿Quién eres? –preguntó de carrerilla, intentando focalizar la mirada hacia arriba, donde creía que estaba el rostro del hombre.

–¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

–Sería un detalle. _Yes_.

Escuchó una risa que sonó a música para sus oídos. ¿Sería ese el magnetismo de los rusos? Pese a haber vivido gran parte con ellos, estaba bastante acostumbrada a escucharlos. Sin embargo, sí que era cierto lo que decían. El idioma era atrayente, como una melodía, un poema, una canción de cuna. Embrujaba los sentidos y los aturdía. ¿Así se encontraba ella en aquel momento? Podría ser. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa cuando él terminó de reírse. ¿Era así como se sentía su madre cada vez que estaba con su padre? Era como un momento que no deseaba que terminase nunca.

–¿Qué resulta tan gracioso? –preguntó ladeando la cabeza, pese a que nadie podría ver sus movimientos.

–¿Jamás te dijeron eso de "_La curiosidad mató al gato_"?

Ahora era el momento de ella.

–¿Y si el gato ya estuviera muerto por la curiosidad? ¿Debería importarme demasiado?

–Tú lo has querido _printsessa _–murmuró con cierto tono de malicia en su voz.

Antes de que Emily pudiera decir algo, la presión de dos labios, cálidos y húmedos, sobre los suyos, la privaron de palabra alguna. La distancia que los separaba había sido acortada en el mismo momento en el que, con una rapidez que la asombró –y, por qué no decirlo, encandiló–, notó como una de las manos del desconocido se posicionaba sobre su nuca, justo debajo del elaborado moño decorado con finas rosas azuladas, y la acercaban sin ningún tipo de pudor al rostro del extraño, besándola con pasión y ardor.

Podría haber jurado que se había quedado sin respiración, no solo por la sorpresa –la cual la hizo abrir los ojos desmesuradamente–, sino por el cosquilleo que comenzaba a sentir por todo el bajo vientre y que subía hasta su corazón, el cuál sin previo aviso comenzó a latir con fuerza, con fiereza, amenazando con desbocarse y alejarse de ella corriendo. Pronto, se vio abandonada a ese beso que la envolvía y transportaba a todos esos cuentos de hadas que tantas veces la habían leído antes de irse a dormir. Toda ella era un flan. Temblaba aunque no sabría decir si de miedo, de torpeza o de anhelo. ¿Deseaba acaso más? Seguro que aquel hombre también lo estaba sintiendo –y seguramente riendo en su fuero interno –.

No fue más que un beso, algo casto, aunque no a los ojos de Emily, la cual jamás, en toda su vida, había recibido un beso semejante. Ni siquiera Alfred había ido más allá de besarla en la mejilla. ¿Esto era lo que se sentía con un beso?

El hombre levantó la cabeza, todavía sin retroceder, y la dirigió una mirada profunda, visible gracias a la posición que había adquirido la luna durante ese momento. Ahora podía observar con detenimiento el rostro del desconocido, aunque fuera algo todavía dificultoso. Emily sintió su corazón latir con fuerza cuando, temerosa, alzó una mano hacia la mejilla del hombre. Piel nívea, blanca como la nieve recién caída y suave como el más rico de los terciopelos; cabellos rubios casi plateados, como el pelaje de los osos polares, esos que había visto en los libros de imágenes que tenía su padre en la biblioteca; facciones duras y masculinas, algo cuadradas pero atractivas, con una nariz prominente que solo daba más carácter al rostro del hombre y… Emily creyó perder totalmente el sentido y la capacidad de raciocinio cuando contempló los ojos. Sus ojos. Dos amatistas brillantes rodeadas por pestañas blancas y finas. Un color de ojos bastante singular para un hombre –juraba Emily–, también singular y enigmático. Todo en conjunto, junto con su altura y corpulencia, lo hacían parecer el prototipo de príncipe que ella siempre había imaginado. Porque ella jamás había deseado un hombre de aspecto femenino o delicado. Quería un hombre que pudiera tomarla entre sus brazos, abrazarla con firmeza, sentirse protegida, que una sola mirada a sus ojos la hiciera temblar de deseo, que anhelara ser la única en su vida y en su corazón.

Sonrió melancólicamente y acarició la mejilla del extraño. Ojalá le hubiera conocido antes. Se mordió el labio inferior y alzó de nuevo los ojos. Sus miradas se encontraron, continuaban estando lo suficientemente cerca para que sus alientos se entremezclaran. Pero, esta vez no fue él quien se inclinó. Esta vez fueron los labios de Emily, presurosos, lo que, suaves, generosos e inseguros, encontraron los suyos.

Alzó ambas manos y le sujetó el rostro con firmeza pero delicadeza, esperando que él no fuera a rechazarla de forma que fulminara a su corazón recién revivido. Al contrario. Él la atrajo más a su cuerpo, con una mano sobre su cintura y la otra tras su nuca, acariciando la suave piel de la espalda a través del vestido. Emily podía sentir el calor que desprendía el cuerpo del hombre a través de ese esmoquin que le quedaba como un guante. Parecía haber sido hecho para él. Abrió los labios ligeramente al sentir cómo la mano descendía hasta su trasero y dejó escapar un suspiro. Sintió la sonrisa de él sobre su boca antes de notar cómo le lamía los labios con la lengua. Aquello debería de ser pecado en todas y cada una de las religiones de este planeta. Pero se sentía tan bien.

Apretó con mayor fuerza los ojos y le dejó la vía libre, al tiempo que se pegaba más a su cuerpo y se frotaba ligeramente con la entrepierna del hombre. No sabía qué estaba haciendo, su cuerpo funcionaba solo, su mente estaba en blanco y no parecía acatar una orden tan sencilla como "_¡Sepárate!_". Escuchó un pequeño gruñido por parte del rubio e intentó aumentar la avidez que la estaba poseyendo, esa fuerza extraña y poderosa que la había dominado por completo. Pero él la refrenó, tomando sólo lo que ella, inocentemente le ofrecía, sin devolver más que eso: un intercambio –una promesa–, aún cuando sabía que todo aquello sería imposible.

Emily protestó cuando él interrumpió el beso. Continuaba aturdida, respiraba entrecortadamente y deseaba que él volviera a tomarla de semejante manera, notando como el calor se escapaba por cada poro de su piel. Seguro que estaba sonrojada por el momento, o al menos, así sentía sus mejillas. Arder como si fueran los carbones incandescentes de la chimenea o de la cocina.

Y fue a decirle algo cuando escuchó la voz de su prometido en el exterior. Parecía enfadado y la estaba llamando a gritos. Esos llamados la empujaron de nuevo contra la realidad sin algún tipo de delicadeza, de la manera más cruel posible. Giró el rostro para mirar a su acompañante –no sabía en qué momento lo había volteado hacia la puerta–. Mantenía los ojos entrecerrados y una mueca de disgusto se había adueñado de sus labios. Acarició de nuevo la mejilla del hombre y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

–Debo irme.

–_Niet_. Quédate conmigo –pidió el hombre en un susurró, reduciendo nuevamente el espacio que se había formado entre ellos al romper el beso.

Emily esbozó una sonrisa triste.

–_I… I can't _–murmuró cerrando con fuerza los ojos. Un nudo se había apoderado de su garganta y no la dejaba hablar con seguridad. Notaba como su labio inferior temblaba, como la angustia se apoderaba de ella y las lágrimas, pese a permanecer con los ojos cerrados, amenazaban con escaparse, rodando por sus mejillas, enrojeciéndolas y delatándola. Notó los brazos del hombre a su alrededor y el beso que depositó sobre su cabello. Haciendo acopio de todas las fuerzas que tenía, se separó –no sin dolor– del rubio y agarró con fuerza el pomo de la puerta–. _Bye… Merry Christmas._

Antes de que consiguiera cerrar la puerta del baño, escuchó la voz del hombre.

–Te estaré esperando fuera hasta que sea demasiado tarde, _printsessa_. Aunque muera congelado por el frío siberiano.

Emily observó con detenimiento, pesar y dolor los ojos del hombre antes de terminar de cerrar la puerta. Caminó alejándose de aquel pasillo con celeridad antes de caer rendida, apoyada en una pared y con la mano sobre el corazón, al suelo. Tenía ganas de llorar. Ninguna bocanada de aire parecía suficiente para ella o sus pulmones, todo le sabía a poco. La angustia se apoderaba de su corazón, rodeándola de malestar. Tragaba saliva ruidosamente –o así le parecía a ella–, pero no pasaba nunca. Un nudo cada vez más grande se hacía dueño de ella. Y rompió a llorar. A llorar por todo. Por lo tonta que había sido. ¿De verdad no creía en los cuentos de hadas? El destino tenía que estar allí para jugar con ella, como siempre. ¿Se acababa de prometer con un hombre –al que sin bien no amaba–, cuya compañía disfrutaba? Pues el destino le presentaba al hombre ideal para ella. Un completo desconocido que hacía que todo su mundo se tambaleara y viniera abajo con un solo beso.

Se pasó el dorso de la mano por la mejilla y apretó los labios convirtiéndolos en una línea fina y tensa. Abrió los ojos y, con la respiración entrecortada por el llanto y el hipo en que había desembocado su estado, se levantó y observó con detenimiento la puerta del salón de baile.

Dos horas pasaron antes de que la gente comenzara a buscarla con frenética preocupación por toda la casa. Nadie se había percatado y si lo habían hecho, habían supuesto que estaría descansando o se habría entretenido en alguna otra habitación. Bien era sabido que Emily era curiosa y que si algo llegaba a despertar su curiosidad, podía quedarse horas y horas hasta que quedaba satisfecha. Lord Smirnov entró en su despacho y contempló, no sin desesperación, la estancia vacía. Sin embargo, antes de salir y continuar de nuevo la búsqueda, una cosa sobre el tapete de cuero verde y dorados llamó su atención. Se acercó y comprobó –no sin cierto asombro– que se trataba de una carta y una rosa azul. Una de las rosas que habían decorado el cabello de Emily. Tomó la carta entre sus manos y comenzó a leerla, antes de dejarla caer junto con su brazo y soltar una risa. Una que nadie supo clasificar si de alivio, locura o desesperación. Desde ese día, Emily permanece desaparecida. Nadie sabe de su paradero, ni sus padres, ni su prometido, ni la policía, por mucho que se empeñó en buscarla.

Unos brazos fuertes la rodearon con firmeza antes de besarla de nuevo con fiereza. Los suaves edredones que cubrían la cama los envolvieron a ambos con delicadeza y calidez, contrarrestando la desnudez de ambos cuerpos. Los brazos femeninos rodearon el cuello del hombre y lo acercaron más a su rosto, mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa traviesa.

–Emily… –dijo el hombre entre risas, imitando el tono reprobador que tendría cualquiera que quisiera regañar o advertir sobre algo. Por toda respuesta recibió un beso que terminó con un mordisco en el labio inferior–. No juegues con fuego.

Ella le miró con una sonrisa cada vez más amplia y se incorporó de tal manera que quedó sentada sobre el regazo de él, con las piernas rodeando la cintura masculina.

–¿O si no, qué…? ¿Me castigarás tú, Iván? –preguntó con tono de niña buena.

El hombre soltó una risa y la apretó más contra su cuerpo. Podía notar el bajo vientre y el sexo de ella en su abdomen. Escondió el rostro en la suave curvatura de ella y le pegó un pequeño mordisco, provocando que soltara un gemido.

–Ya que nadie lo hace, podría ocuparme yo si quieres.

–¿Y qué he hecho esta vez que sea tan malo como para merecer una penitencia? –preguntó enredando los dedos en el cabello sedoso y claro de él y tiró de él, dispuesta de a robarle otro beso. Recibió una risa por contestación y la caricia por uno de sus glúteos hasta su muslo, alzando su pierna y tironeando de ella, haciendo que se inclinara hacia atrás por la inercia.

–Nadie se va con un desconocido que la besa en un cuarto de baño a oscuras y deja a su familia y prometido atrás. Podría haber sido un loco. Un asesino. ¿Qué te hizo pensar que no era nada de eso?

Emily sonríe y le abraza con fuerza, pasando con suavidad sus brazos por su cuello. Comienza a acariciar la nuca de él con los dedos distraídamente y le mira a los ojos. Adora perderse en esas amatistas que tan loca la vuelven, que la miran como si fuera la única del mundo, que la hacen sentirse especial y deseada, imprescindible. Cierra durante unos segundos los ojos antes de volver a abrirlos y esbozar una sonrisa todavía más radiante que la anterior.

–Tu beso –y vuelve a sellar sus labios con los de él, cumpliendo la promesa que se hicieron en aquel baño. Estar juntos siempre.


End file.
